15 Years Later
by Ryu-kun2001
Summary: 15 Years Later, Chihiro x Kohaku fluff, long oneshot


Chihiro: "Will we meet again?"

Kohaku: "Yes, hopefully…"

Chihiro: "Hopefully?"

Kohaku: "Hopefully…"

 _ **10 years later…**_

Chihiro: "This is it… the Kohaku river…"

Kohaku: "Hello, Chihiro, it's good to see you again."

Chihiro: "Kohaku!" _*She tackle-hugs him, and they fall to the ground*_ "It's been so long since I've seen you, Haku…"

Kohaku: "Almost ten years…"

Chihiro: "Yeah… ten years… Kohaku, I never got the chance to tell you before, but…

I love you, Kohaku."

Kohaku: "Oh, Chihiro… I wish we could be together, but we can't…"

Chihiro: "Why not?"

Kohaku: "Because you are a human, and I am a spirit. I can only exist in your world at this river, even if it is dried up."

Chihiro: "Then… I will live here. I'll buy a plot of land on your banks, and build my home herethere. Or… I could live in the spirit world, if you'll take me."

Kohaku: "I wish I could, but… once again, you're a human, and many gods would hunt and eat you."

Chihiro: "I suppose I'll just build a house on your banks, then."

Kohaku: "We could never be married…"

Chihiro: "I don't care, I just want to be with you.

Kohaku: _*Chuckles*_ "Okay, just make sure it's on the actual riverbed, or else I won't be able to visit you."

Chihiro: "Actually… I was hoping you would stay with me…

Kohaku: "As in... live with you?

Chihiro: _*Stutters*_ "Y-yeah… Would that be all right?"

Kohaku: "Chihiro… I would love to, if I could, but… I can't manifest my physical form for nearly as long as I used to… I'm already starting to fade…"

Chihiro: Okay… You go rest, and when I return, I will own a part of your river."

Kohaku: _*nervous chuckle*_ "Okay. I love you, Chihiro."

Chihiro: "I love you too, Kohaku"

 _ **15 Minutes Later**_

Realtor: "Hello, welcome to Kumiko real-estate and construction, how may I help you?"

 _(AN: Kumiko is a reference to a girl from Sosuke's school in "Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea")_

Chihiro: "Hello, I would like to buy a plot of land on what used to be the Kohaku river, money and whether there is a house there are no issue."

Realtor: "Straight to the point, huh? let me see what we have…" _*types on computer*_ "'Ko-ha-ku'… ah, here we go. We do happen to have an empty plot available. Would you like us to build something there as well?"

Chihiro: "Yes, a four-bedroom house, please."

Realtor: _*Opens calculator app*_ "Okay, that'll be around… ¥84,400,000, please."

Chihiro: _*Hands credit card to realtor*_ "This is on the riverbed, right?"

Realtor: "Let's see here… yup, says right here, 'on the bed of the Kohaku river.'"

Chihiro: "Thank you!"

Realtor: "You're welcome." _*hands back card*_ "We hope to see you again, Ogino-san.

 _ **Later, outside the Kohaku Inn**_

Kohaku: "So, did you manage to get a plot of land?"

Chihiro: "Yeah, about a mile downstream from here. Well, what used to be downstream."

Kohaku: "You remember which way I used to flow?"

Chihiro: "Well, I did almost drown in you when I was five. … Thank you again for saving me back then, Kohaku."

Kohaku: "You're welcome, Chihiro. I love you."

Chihiro: "And I love you, Kohaku."

 _*They sit silently for several minutes, simply enjoying each other's presence and watching the sunset.*_

Kohaku: "So, you'll be staying at this inn until our house is built?

Chihiro: "Yes, it's quite similar to the bathhouse, isn't it?"

Kohaku: "Yeah, it really is, isn't it? Much more modern, though. And less bathing as well."

Chihiro: "You can say that again."

Kohaku: "And less bathing as well."

 _*They both break out in laughter*_

 _ **Later, as the twilight fades**_

Kohaku: "I'm sorry, Chihiro, I must return to the spirit world now."

Chihiro: "That's fine, I was planning on turning in soon anyway. Good night, Kohaku."

Kohaku: "Good night, Chihiro."

 _*Several days pass, with Chihiro spending her time at the riverbed, Kohaku popping in and out, trying to spend as much time with Chihiro as possible, and the Kumiko agency building their house. We rejoin the two when the home is complete and furnished.*_

Chihiro: "Whew, finally done. Took long enough."

Kohaku: "You can say that again. I wish I could have been more help."

Chihiro: "You did more than enough to help, Kohaku. I appreciate it."

 _*She kisses him on the cheek*_

Kohaku (Blushing): "Thank you, Chihiro, I needed that."

Chihiro: "Of course. Anything I can do to cheer up my beloved Kohaku."

 _*Kohaku blushes even harder at this, and averts his gaze.*_

Chihiro: "Anyway, there's one more thing I want to build."

Kohaku: "And what would that be?"

Chihiro: "Well, in all the stories I've heard, shrines have acted like a gateway for the gods. I was hoping building one for you would allow you to stay longer."

Kohaku: "Chihiro, you don't need to do that."

Chihiro: "But would it help you stay here longer?"

Kohaku: "...Yes, but only within the shrine."

Chihiro: "Then let's turn this whole house into a shrine."

Kohaku: _*Smiles*_ "Okay. Thank you, Chihiro

 _*They turn their home into a shrine, and Chihiro lives as a shrine maiden for the_

 _rest of her days*_


End file.
